megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero locations
This is a list of locations in the Mega Man Zero series. Cyberspace is a "location" from Mega Man Zero 3. According to Hirondelle of the Resistance, the doorways to this world appeared upon Omega's arrival. Nearly all levels in the game have entrances to the Cyberworld. Upon entry, all Fusion Cyber-elves marked with A''' are automatically activated, with no penalties in the Result screen. However, entering Cyberspace adds to the penalty itself. Zero goes to a teleporter circuit that Zero comments is "just like Cyberspace" in one stage of Mega Man Zero 4. Here he fights against the protection program that was prohibiting teleporter access to Ragnarok. Resistance territories The '''Resistance is a group of Reploids opposing Neo Arcadia. Known territories include two bases and a trailer. Neo Arcadia's territories Neo Arcadia is both the name of the metropolis and government that much of the activities in the series takes place in. The latter is the main antagonistic force throughout the series. Known territories include Area X, Area X-2, Neo Arcadia Shrine, Neo Arcadia Tower, Train of Neo Arcadia, Sub Arcadia, Teleporter Base and Yggdrasil. Area Z-3079 Area Z-3079 was a location within Neo Arcadia where the Dark Elf was last spotted. Dr. Weil, now assigned by Copy X as the new commander of the Neo Arcadian forces (replacing Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Sage Harpuia), authorized a missile strike against Area Z-3079, despite it being a human settlement. Zero then boarded the missile in an attempt to stop its course, but was unable to due to Weil sending the twin Baby Elves Crea and Prea to hold Zero off long enough for the missile to reach its destination. The district is destroyed, but Omega manages to absorb the Dark Elf and accessing its full power. Harpuia, upon arriving and finding it in ruins, expressed rage at the turn of events due to Weil's "loose" views on justice and attempted to attack Omega only to end up severely injured, with Zero saving him and teleporting out at the last minute. Frontline Ice Base The is a base the Neo Arcadian forces built in the tundra to the north of the Resistance Base in Zero 3 to attack the Resistance. Most, but not all, of this base is underwater. Zero was sent to the base to stop the Neo Arcadian units before they are ready to attack, fighting Blizzack Staggroff R. With the defeat of their leader, the Neo Arcadians in the area retreat. Enemies Aegis Volcano Base The Aegis Volcano Base, known as in Japan, is a missile support base for the army of Neo Arcadia that is located in an active volcano that erupts endlessly. In Mega Man Zero 3, Zero was sent to scout the area when the Neo Arcadian army gathered at the base. The Resistance discovers that a giant missile is being built outside the base, and Zero attacks the base to buy time for the Resistance to analyze the route to the Missile Factory, fighting against Blazin' Flizard during the mission. Underground Forest The is a frontline base that used to belong to a resistance group, but is now being used by Weil's army. It is covered with plant-like nanomachines that thrive on geothermal energy, absorbing the nutrients from the earth and causing erosion. Zero is sent to the area to stop the erosion before it engulfs Area Zero, and defeats Noble Mandrago. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or overcast. Disposal Center The is a facility used by Neo Arcadia to dispose of anyone they consider to be "Mavericks". In the first game, Ciel asks Zero to destroy the facility to prevent further retirement of innocent Reploids. Zero manages to rescue three Reploids from Aztec Falcon. Later, Hittite Hottide, in a mission to destroy/weaken the Resistance base, is deployed in front of the Disposal Center. Computer Zone The Computer Zone, known as the in Japan, is a computer facility in Antarctica that controls Neo Arcadia's defense system. In Zero 2, Elpizo sends Zero to the facility to sabotage the computer room protected by Poler Kamrous, weakening Neo Arcadia's defense for Operation Righteous Strike. Although most of the base was destroyed, some systems still worked. Elpizo went to the facility to obtain a secret code to unlock a high security door in Neo Arcadia. Zero goes after Elpizo and fights against Leviathan during his search. Enemies Missile Factory The Missile Factory is a factory in Mega Man Zero 3 where a missile big enough to house Omega was built. After the mission in the Aegis Volcano Base, the Resistance discovered about the giant missile and began analyzing a route to the factory. It was difficult for them to access the factory as it had several scout patrols around the area and they lacked enough data to make a safe transfer. When the Dark Elf is discovered in Area Z-3079 and Neo Arcadia is preparing to launch the missile, Zero asks to be sent to the Missile Factory, even though the analysis is not complete, making the transfer dangerous. Zero manages to reach the area safely, but is unable to stop the missile's launch. Weapons Repair Factory The is a Neo Arcadian factory where broken weapons and Mechaniloids are constantly being reconstructed. Scrap metal can be found scattered everywhere. The production has doubled in Zero 3, and Zero is sent to destroy the factory to reduce Neo Arcadia's military power, defeating Hellbat Schilt. Enemies Derelict Spacecraft Derelict Spacecraft, roughly known as in Japan, is the first stage of Zero 3, a mysterious spacecraft that crash-landed in a snowy field. It was emitting the same energy readings as the Dark Elf. Neo Arcadia and the Resistance went to investigate the area, and found Omega within the destroyed craft, which was emitting the energy. Giant Elevator The Giant Elevator, created by Neo Arcadia during Zero 3, is a location that Zero is sent into to investigate. After defeating Tretista Kelverian, it is revealed the elevator was being used to carry mass amounts of Energy Crystals from deep underground. It was not revealed what Dr. Weil wanted to do with the energy, but it can be assumed that it is to power the area he used to control all Reploids around the world with Omega and the Dark Elf. Enemies Hanging Gardens The is Weil's floating fortress in Zero 4. It is capable of generating special clouds that can cause acid rain and lightning to damage the surface below. Zero is sent to destroy the acid rain generators in the fortress and defeats Pegasolta Eclair. The weather of the stage can be set to overcast or sunny. Magnetic Zone The is an area generated by a building that causes irregularities in electromagnetic fields. It was located in point B-1 in Zero 4 for the purpose of destroying Area Zero's environmental control system with electromagnetic pulses. Zero stops Mino Magnus and the electromagnetic pulses. The weather of the stage can be set to a storm or overcast. Particle Beam is a large solar-powered particle beam cannon that was placed at point A-4 in Zero 4 by Weil's army. It can fire intermittent laser beams used to destroy the surroundings. Zero is sent to stop it before it's in Area Zero's range, defeating Heat Genblem. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or overcast. Enemies Power Room The is responsible for supplying energy for the Neo Arcadian weapon manufacturing plant, situated at about 100 km north of the new Resistance Base. Elpizo sends Zero here to destroy it, stopping the factory and reducing the number of enemy soldiers. After destroying all four power reactors inside, Zero fights Phoenix Magnion. Enemies Neutral territory Underground Laboratory The , also known as , is a facility built to house Zero. For at least half a century, Zero, who was discovered to be the source of the Sigma Virus outbreak, was used in many Virus-related experiments. This laboratory is also where Ciel's ancestors studied Cyber-elves, and where Dr. Weil created Omega. After the Elf Wars, Zero sealed himself again in the laboratory. Because all records of its existence were wiped from history by Neo Arcadia, only a select few still know where it is located. About 100 years later, Ciel found Zero in stasis in the beginning of the first game and awakened him. Zero helps Ciel escape from the Neo Arcadian army in the abandoned laboratory and joins the Resistance. If the Retrieve Data mission is taken, Zero returns to the laboratory to retrieve data about him and fights against Maha Ganeshariff. The laboratory is destroyed after the battle, and Cerveau creates the Triple Rod by analyzing the data Zero was able to retrieve. In Zero 3, is an old, abandoned area close to the Underground Laboratory. Zero fights Omega's final form here. It's structure resembles the Underground Laboratory, and Weil once used it for his researches. Zero discovers the truth about his body being a copy while Omega has his real body. The laboratory was apparently destroyed after Omega's explosion. The Underground Laboratory also appears in Mega Man ZX as a data-like vision in the background of Omega's room, suggesting that his room in Area N is the local he was destroyed. Enemies Subway Ruins The is the ruins of a subway system that is no longer in use. Its tunnels and rails run deep into the earth, reminders of a more prosperous time. In the first game, Neo Arcadian transport train stopped at an old platform loading cargo near the Abandoned Factory and Ciel asks Zero to destroy it to disrupt their supplies. Zero destroyed the train's engine chamber and the explosion damaged the trails, cutting the supply route. Zero also rescued a Cyber-elf that was stolen from the Resistance. Later, Zero rescues Colbor from Harpuia. Enemies Abandoned Factory The remote used to be a Reploid assembly plant built around an E-Crystal mining facility in a more prosperous time. Once Neo Arcadia was faced with the energy crisis, all of the Reploids that were working at the factory were dubbed Mavericks and destroyed, and the factory was shut down. Even now, many E-Crystals can be found there, making it a valuable reservoir of energy. In the first game, Ciel asks Zero to help occupy the factory for the Resistance to provide energy, as their stock is running out and there is a Mechaniloid protecting it. Zero defeats Guard Orotic and the Resistance has access to its energy. Later, Hidden Phantom planted eight bombs to destroy the factory, and Zero searches the factory to deactivate them. Enemies Secret Base The Secret Base, also known as the and Hidden Base, is an old research facility used by Repliforce marines long ago to investigate oceanic geological features, for the purpose of oceanic development and early detection of volcano eruptions. The large caverns leading to the depths of the ocean came to double as a sort of natural fortress for their military base of operations. Captured Reploids were organized and shipped to Neo Arcadia from this locale to be used as test subjects in experiments or for extra parts. Zero found an entrance to the base in the desert and rescued seven Reploids from Blizzack Staggroff in this area. Later, six computers in the base are used to hack into the Resistance Base. Zero destroyed the computers and battled Leviathan. Enemies Energy Facility The Energy Facility was originally thought to be an energy plant, but when it was shut down and sealed, Ciel asked Zero to investigate it. The facility was transformed into a Dark Elf copy factory run by Cubit Foxtar to mass-produce Baby Elves for Dr. Weil, sealed to avoid suspicion. When Zero destroyed Cubit Foxtar, the room stopped functioning and all Baby Elves died before activation, leaving no proof of what it was being used for. However, Cubit states it is of no importance as Weil has Dark Elf with him, which is enough for his plans. Enemies Living City is a large city where humans were said to live before the Maverick Wars. It boasts a very tight security system, and was used as a gathering place for those living in hiding on the surface until it was taken over by Weil. The whole city became sentient due to a virus, and now indiscriminately attacks anyone that tries to enter its borders. Zero defeats Popla Cocapetri here in Mega Man Zero 4. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or snowy. Hibernation Chamber The is a Cyber-elf research center that was destroyed in the past, over a century ago. The area still contains many scrapped elves and failed experiments in hibernation since the war, and have started to awake in Zero 4, some of them very dangerous. Zero stops the Scrap Elves and defeats Fenri Lunaedge. The weather of the stage can be set to snowy or sunny. Oceanic Highway Ruins The are the remains of a highway that runs along the surface of the ocean, connecting the continents. Badly dilapidated, most of the highway has become submerged, and cracks have appeared around the way. In Zero 3, Zero and Childre Inarabitta search for the Dark Elf in the highway. Enemies Old Residential Area The used to be a residential area for humans. In Zero 3, heavy flora overgrowth hides some of the paths and alleys from view. The Baby Elves escaped into this area where Deathtanz Mantisk found them. Weil convinced the Baby Elves to follow him. Enemies Old Surface City The is a ghost city abandoned years before the Zero series. Reploids labelled as Mavericks hide under the buildings of the city. Hittite Hottide passes through this area en route to the Resistance Base. Snowy Plains The Snowy Plains is where containers from the Derelict Spacecraft have fallen onto. The Resistance sent a scouting party to see if they can retrieve data about Omega or Weil from the containers, but as the Neo Arcadian forces in the area are too strong, Zero is sent to assist them. Zero defeats Glacier Le Cactank and the soldiers manage to find data. Enemies Sunken Library The is the ruins of an ancient library that is mostly submerged. In Zero 3, Zero goes to the library to search if there is data on Dr. Weil and Omega, finding four files with information: File #650326 (Dr. Weil), File # 815156 (Omega), File #351848 (Dark Elf) and File #945388 (Elf Wars). After collecting the files, Zero is attacked by Volteel Biblio and defeats him, returning with the files so the Resistance could analyze and figure out what Weil is attempting to do. To find the four datas, Zero will have to look into the console. It will display four destinations as to find the wanted data. The data will be in the central door of each image, so the player will have to pay attention to the set of colors around the desired door in order to go straight for it. The four sets are random, so the player must memorize them. It doesn't matter the order the data is searched, the boss will show up right after Zero picks the fourth chip. So, be sure to be at full health before picking the last chip. Enemies Natural locations Area Zero is where the space colony Eurasia crashed. After the functioning environmental systems were left on, nature formed around the site and flourished in the wasteland that Dr. Weil had created. Artificial Sun is an artificial sun in point A-2 made for the purposes of weather control. Weil's forces took control of it in Zero 4 and it was altered drastically to overheat, scorching the area and turning its surroundings into a desert. The desertification is spreading towards Area Zero, and Zero is sent to stop it, destroying Sol Titanion. The weather of the stage can be set to sunny or overcast. Enemies Desert The Desert is a large desert near the Resistance Base in the first game. When abducted Reploids hijacked a Neo Arcadian transport to escape and it crash-landed in the desert, Zero went to the area to search for survivors. Zero fights against Anubis Necromancess III and brings back one survivor, which informs that Neo Arcadia is planning a large scale attack to the Resistance Base from the desert. Later, Fighting Fefnir leads the assault and fights Zero. Enemies Crystal Cave The Crystal Cave is located near the Resistance Base. The bombardment aircraft used by Neo Arcadia in Zero 2 to attack the Resistance Base crashed here. Elpizo went to the airship's remains to obtain an IFF beacon, a device that discerns between allies and enemies on radar, to help in his plan to infiltrate Neo Arcadia. Some Resistance soldiers went after Elpizo and were taken under control. When Zero goes to the area, he fights Harpuia. Deep Sea is a location in the bottom of the sea where, in Zero 4, a giant drill submarine filled with explosives was being used to drill into the earth and explode, breaking a tectonic plate to start a strong earthquake. Zero is sent to the area to stop the drill, and defeats Tech Kraken. Because of the depth the Drill Submarine was at, Zero will end up steadily taking damage from the oceanic pressure, eventually being destroyed after a certain amount of time has passed.Tech Kraken mission opening: Ciel: There should be an enemy submarine in the Deep Sea. Even for you, there is a limit to how much water pressure you can handle, so I will try to find you a route. Get in before the count in the upper right runs out. The weather of the stage can be set to snowy or sunny. Its theme is called "Deep Blue." Forest of Dysis The is a deep forest in Zero 2 that grows around the ruins that play host to a Baby Elf, as if to protect it. Humans and Reploids alike find difficulty in traversing this dense forest. Elpizo sent some soldiers to retrieve the Baby Elf, but they got lost and almost died. Zero rescued them and fought Hyleg Ourobockle to retrieve the Baby Elf. Enemies Forest of Anatre The is a dense forest that the Neo Arcadian army tried to traverse to lay siege to the Resistance Base in Zero 3. An ancient ruin lies somewhere within this forest, where Zero fights Hanumachine R. Enemies Forest of Notus The is a forest maintained by Neo Arcadia that hides the ruins of an ancient civilization. The forest is considered sacred to the people of Neo Arcadia. In Zero 2, Zero goes after Elpizo in this forest, fighting Burble Hekelot. Enemies Sand Wilderness is the Opening Stage from Mega Man Zero 2. Zero fights to escape from Neo Arcadia's forces, including several Pantheons, two Golem Type E, and Mega Scorpia. Enemies Twilight Desert The is an area to the south of the Resistance Base. When Neo Arcadia prepares to attack the Resistance in Zero 3, Neo Arcadian units are detected moving in the area and Zero is sent to intercept them, fighting Anubis Necromancess V. With the defeat of their leader, the Neo Arcadians in the area retreat. Inhabitants *List of Zero Series Characters *List of Neo Arcadian boss characters *Resistance *Caravan See also *Ragnarok References *''Mega Man Zero'' video game series. *Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works. *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero and Vile's Incident. Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Locations